gingofandomcom-20200215-history
2-G/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the seventh Gabriel Garza episode, "2-G". Original Script Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with Gabriel and his clone high-fiveing each other) Text: Written by GARY HALL Text: Storyboard by CRAIG KELLMAN Text: Directed by MICHAEL WILDSHILL (Fades to black) (Fades to the outside of a Sinking Spring hotel taken over by Vio and his minions at night time with text appearing for a few seconds) TEXT: Sinking Spring Top-Notch Hotel (Cuts to inside of the hotel where the entrance is) Maxio: It's a good thing that you made the hotelier work at that fast food place. Vio: (laughs) Yes. (gets his cloning gun out) Do you like what I made? Maxio: Yes. What is it? Vio: It's a cloning gun. I made it so I can stop that Gabriel and his morons, and have world domination! Big Guy: Cool! Can I try? Vio: Well, yes, after I test it out! (zaps himself with his cloning gun) Both (Vio and Vio #2): See. It works! (Vio gives the gun to Big Guy) Big Guy: (looking at the entrance door) Maybe I should zap the glass door! (zaps at the door) Vio: (angry) The laser beam doesn't work with glass, unless it is glasse-- (Big Guy decides to clone random things in the entrance) Vio: (angry) GRRRR! No, you fool! (grabs the cloning gun) Give me that! Big Guy: HEY! Vio: You were messing up with it! (Cuts to the laser beam intended for the hotel entrance door flying through Sinking Spring, but it ends up going through Gabriel's bedroom window) (Gabriel gets hit by the laser beam, causing a Gabriel clone to appear under his bed) Gabriel: (yawns and opens his eyes) I felt like the bouncing castle in my dream was bouncing on me instead. (yawns and goes back to asleep) (The scene goes back to Vio at the hotel) Vio: (checks his cloning gun beam navigator) See, idiot. There's no sign of that beam. It could have gone to Mainland China. Vio #2: Yeah, Big Guy, do what your master say! (Fades to black) Act 2 (Fades to Gabriel and brothers waking up the next morning) Text: The Next Day at 7:00 in the Morning... Gabriel: (yawns) Today's Monday... and that means... boring school. (looks at his clock) It's 7:00 in the morning! (gets out of bed) (He checks under his bed to get his homework and backpack) Gabriel: (sarcasm) There's nothing different! (looks under his bed) Another me?!? (screams) AHHHHH!! (His clone wakes up, so do Roge, Leno and Cole) Gabriel #2: (yawns) Why did you wake me up, Ro-? (sees Gabriel) You're not Roge! You're me! Both (Gabriel and Gabriel #2): (scream) AHHHHHH!!! (Gabriel #2 gets out from under the bed and stands up) Roge: Huh? A clone? How strange. Leno: A clone? (laughs) How stupid. (Roge slaps Leno) Leno: Ow. Gabriel #2: (confused) Where did you come from? Gabriel: (confused) First, where did you come from? I'm the original Gabriel Garza. (Marvin's footsteps are heard) Marvin (in the hallway): What in tarnation is going on here? (walking) Gabriel: (talking to Gabriel #2) Hide yourself before Dad sees you! (Gabriel #2 hides in the closet when Marvin comes into boys' room) Marvin: What's going on there, boys? Gabriel: Err, we saw a clone of myself. Marvin: A clone? Are you being honest? I'm pretty sure you're watching video tapes of yourself. Gabriel: Yes, I am. I saw a clone. Marvin: If that's true, (serious) then you must show the clone to ME! (leaves the room and closes Gabriel's bedroom door) (40 minutes later) Gabriel: We're going to school, Gabriel #2. Gabriel #2: So that means I'm going to stay home and watch TV while you're gone? Gabriel: Yes, but not until our mom goes to her part-time job. So hide! (leaves the room) (The Garza brothers go to school) Gabriel #2: He'll be back in 7 hours! (hides in the closet) Act 3 (1 hour later) (Cuts to Gabriel #2 watching TV) Gabriel #2: Cool! They've got cable TV! (changes the channel to the National News Channel) NNC Channel Announcer (on the TV; offscreen): This is the NNC! The National News Channel! News reporter: Recently, in Sinking Spring, a group of criminals have overtaken a hotel just yesterday night! Gabriel #2: (surprised) Criminals? (changes the channel) At the Top-Notch Hotel? This must be bad... very bad! Announcer (on the TV; offscreen): Now, it's time for Cooking with Sally Smith! Gabriel #2: That show looks horrible. (turns off the TV and plays a game) (5 hours later) (Gabriel #2 hears the front door opening) Gabriel #2: (shocked) Oh no! Gabriel's mom is here! (runs to Gabriel's bedroom) (He hides in the closet) (Cuts to the hallway of the house) Christine: Oh, no. I've left the grocery in the car! (goes outside to get the grocery) (Cuts to Gabriel #2 in the closet) Gabriel #2: (happy) Phew! Now I can go and play my game. (jumps out of the closet and plays the game) Level 7! Gabriel will be proud of me! (goes to the window and looks outside) Christine (outside): Well, that's it! (opens the door with groceries) Gabriel #2: Oh no! she's coming! (goes and hide in the closet) I wish the other Gabriel was here! (Cuts to Gabriel at school) Gabriel: I wish the other Gabriel was here! Claire: What do you mean the 'other Gabriel'? Gabriel: It's a long story! Claire: Oh, okay... (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 4 (Fades to a sign that says "40 minutes later") (Cuts to the outside of Sinking Spring Top-Notch Hotel) (Cuts to Vio and his minions inside the hotel) Vio: After tracking down the laser beam from last night, we've found it went to the Garzas' house. Maxio: Isn't that near Gabriel's treehouse? Vio: Yes! It's Gabriel's house! The laser beam went through the window of Gabriel's bedroom. Big Guy: I didn't know the laser beam of the cloning gun was going to end up at the Garzas' house. (Cuts to Gabriel arriving home from school; he goes to his bedroom) Gabriel: Gabriel #2, you can come out now! Gabriel #2: (gets out of the closet) Okay, now what? Gabriel: We will go to my treehouse where my friends are! (Cuts to Gabriel and Gabriel #2 going to the treehouse) (They go inside) (Cuts to both Gabriels inside the treehouse with Gabriel's friends) Claire: Oh, he's the 'other Gabriel'. Gabriel: Yes. Jan: (confused) Why's there another Gabriel? Gabriel: It's a long story, Jan. Well, let's move on! Have the idiot Vio and his fellow bad guys done some bad stuff for the past few days? Claire: I don't think so. But could you replace it with one of my friends? Gabriel: Nah, Claire. Mallory: (off-screen) Hello? Gabriel: What the? Who said that? (talks to Claire) Must be your friend, right? Claire: Yes, Gabe. Mallory: Claire? What are you doing in here? Claire: Well, I'm just hanging out with Gabriel and his friends, talking about something. By the way, aren't you supposed to be at home? Mallory: (shocked) I forgot. (normal) Well, I gotta get home. Bye, Claire (Mallory walked out of the treehouse off-screen) Claire: So long. (talks to Gabriel) As you were saying. Gabriel: Anyways, have Vio and his minions done something bad for the past few days? Roge: Nope. Cole: Yeah, right. I've heard that Vio has invaded the Top-Notch Hotel and supposedly made a cloning gun so he can have his own world domination! (Everyone gasped) Gabriel #2: Cloning gun? That's how I've got created. Gabriel: And the reason why I felt a laser beam! Leno: So, if Vio made a cloning gun, he might make an army of one thousand Vios! (Fades to a dream sequence with one thousand Vios walking around Sinking Spring) Thousand Vios: We must destroy this building. (They damaged the Garza house) (The scene fades back to Leno) Leno: It's even worse in my imagination. Roge: I guess... (shouting) LET'S GO! Cole: Evil guys are up to some very bad stuff! (Gabriel and the gang leave the treehouse) Act 5: Clone-mania (The gang arrive outside the Top-Notch Hotel) Roge: It's the Sinking Spring Top-Notch Hotel. (The E on the sign falls down and hits Leno) Leno: (hurt) Oww! Jan: (pointing at the broken revolving door) Oh no! Vio and his gang have broken the revolving door! Gabriel: Let's go inside and stop those bad guys! (Gabriel and the gang go inside the hotel and meet Vio and his minions at the entrance) Gabriel #2: (angry) Hey, red-haired blob! Stop your mischievous plans or else we'll stop you! Vio: (turns around and look) Well, well, well. What have we here? Gabriel: Us! Vio: Another Gabriel? So that's where the laser beam from yesterday went to. (gets his cloning gun out) Gabriel: Why did you blast me with that? (pointing at the cloning gun) (Zooms into the cloning gun) Vio: Big Guy accidentally blasted it through the door. Leno: (angry) Yeah, right! Vio: Let's do this! Okay... catch! (throwing the cloning gun to Maxio) Maxio: (catches the gun and clones himself; scary voice) MWHAHAHAHA! Both (Maxio and Maxio #2): (scary voice) You can't stop us now! (throwing the gun to Big Guy) Big Guy: (catches the gun) I hope I don't fail this time! (clones himself) Both (Big Guy and Big Guy #2): There's less chance of you idiots winning against us! (throwing the gun to Mikey) Mikey: (catches the cloning gun) Yes! (clones himself) Gabriel: (whispering to Roge) There's no way we're going to defeat them all! Roge: (whispers back) There is a way! Gabriel #2: (angry) I... hate... Vio! I say, Vio is the enemy of Gabriel! (kicks both Mikeys) Mikey #2: (falling to the ground) No! It can't be! (disappears from existence) Mikey: (crying) Noooo! He's gone! (talking angry to Gabriel #2) How dare yo-- (Leno slaps the two Mikeys in the face) Maxio: (angry) Grrrrr! How dare you touch our clones, for them to disappear from existence! That's it, you're not going to stop my friends! Jan: (angry) Friends? Gabriel #2 says that you and Vio are the enemies! Leno: Bye bye, loser! (punches both Maxios) (The original Maxio crashes into a mirror, but fortunately the mirror was unbreakable) Vio: You've destroyed all of the clones from my team! Now you'll be destroyed! Roge: (angry) Not on our watch! (looks at his watch) Oh, it's 4 PM! Gabriel: (talking to Leno and Cole) Hey, Leno and Cole. While me and my clone are fighting Vio and his clones, get hold of the cloning gun and blast it at the mirror. Cole: Mirror? Gabriel: Yes. The mirror will reflect the laser beam and blast at the cloning gun. That will make another cloning gun! Roge: Also, please modify the inside of the cloning gun. Leno: Okay. (talking to Cole) Let's do this! (Cole runs to grab the cloning gun and Leno gets the mirror) Gabriel: Hey, Vio. Vio: What? Gabriel: (jealous) Me and my clone want to fight you and your clone! Vio: Okay. (quiet) I don't want a battle with an idiot! Gabriel: (angry) What did you just say? Vio: Something... (shouting) I don't want a battle with an idiot! (They start fighting) (Cuts to Leno and Cole) Leno: (holding the cloning gun) Let's test this. (blasts at the mirror) (The mirror reflects the beam, and the beam making another cloning gun) Cole: Roge told us to modify the cloning gun... or guns. Leno: Let's modify the guns so the laser beams can cause hurt the bad guys! Cole: Pass me the screwdriver, please. (Leno gives the screwdriver to Cole) (Cuts to Gabriel and Gabriel #2 fighting against Vio and Vio #2) Gabriel #2: One last punch! A hard punch! (punches Vio #2) Vio #2: Owww! It hurts really bad. (disappears from existence) Gabriel: That's what you get for getting cloned by the other Vio! (Cuts to Leno and Cole finishing modifying the cloning guns) Cole: Ta-da. We've did it. The cloning guns are now attacking guns! (They run to Gabriel and Gabriel #2) Cole: Hey, Gabriel... or should I say, Gabriels! Catch these! The guns can cause damage! (throws the guns at both Gabriels) Vio: What are you doing with those guns? (Vio and his minions get blasted by the guns and they get sent flying through the floors of the hotel and the roof of the hotel) Joe: Darn it! Maxio: (angry) They'll pay for it! Vio: We'll be back... again! (They fly off into the background and land off-screen) Vio: (in pain) I guess not. Act 6 (Cuts to Gabriel and Gabriel #2 arriving outside Gabriel's house) Gabriel: Well done, Gabriel #2. Gabriel #2: Thank you, brother. Gabriel: Brother? You're not my brother, you're me! Gabriel #2: I said 'brother', because you felt like one! Gabriel: Oh, I get it now. Well, climb to my bedroom! Gabriel #2: Okay. (While Gabriel #2 starts climbing up to Gabriel's bedroom, Gabriel knocks on the door) Roge: (opens the door) Hi, little brother. You're just in time for pizza! (Gabriel closes the door) Marvin: (serious) But first, show me that clone! Christine: Clone? Gabriel: It's an odd story. I'll show ya! (Christine and Marvin go to Gabriel's bedroom) Gabriel #2: Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Garza. You're awesome! Christine: Thank you. But you can call me Christine, other Gabriel! Marvin: (talking to Gabriel) See, son, there's nothing to be afraid of. Gabriel: I was 0.1% afraid. Gabriel #2: Sorry, guys. Gabriel's parents: (shocked) Huh? Gabriel: What the--? Gabriel #2: I don't. Bye, earthlings. I will no longer be here anymore. (disappears from existence) Christine: That was weird. Marvin: Definitely. I didn't expect that to happen. (Gabriel's parents leave his bedroom) (Cuts to the outside of Sinking Spring Top-Notch) Mayor of Sinking Spring: Hey, hotel staff. You get your hotel back! Especially, you hotelier, or hotel manager! Hotelier: Thank you! (The hotel staff go inside to see all the damage from Gabriel and his gang against Vio and his gang battles) Hotelier: (shocked) What... the... heck... happened... (shouting) HERE?!? Hotel receptionist: Something obviously happened here while we are working at that food place with you. (Leno jumps over the receptionist's desk) Leno: Whoops! My bad! (Iris wipe occurs on Leno) Leno: (rude) What a loser. (Iris wipe shrinks and disappears) (Credits) Celebrity Script Coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:2-G